A well-known type of media cassette is a currency cassette. A currency cassette is used for storing a neat array of banknotes, and can be inserted into a currency dispenser. A currency dispenser withdraws banknotes, one at a time, from a currency cassette to fulfill a customer transaction.
It is desirable to be able to dispense reliably all conditions of banknotes, from new, crisp banknotes to old, limp banknotes. It is also desirable to be able to provide a low-cost currency dispenser that is able to do this.